


Dance Like We're Making Love

by PatBRR



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Baekyeon are still a thing, Comedy, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jongstal doesn't exist in this unniverse, Romance, Sexual Tension, Story passed in 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatBRR/pseuds/PatBRR
Summary: "It's really late,You're getting close and the lights are off,Your body's in sync to the beat of my heart,And I can feel your nature rising while I wind on you.I hope you sure this is what you want,Cause once I'm turned on,You can't turn me off.Let's dance like we're making love." - CiaraOr...There is an old passion burning inside Kai's and Hyoyeon's heart towards each other - But none of them ever decided to confess it out loud in front of the other. Until the day they are forced to work together for a special duo performance.





	1. Just a Kid Next to Her

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: My native language is not English, so I'm sorry about any grammar/vocabulary errors that might show up during your reading.

It had already passed a bit from nine o’clock when his manager finally left him at the door of the building where he shared the dorm with the remaining members of EXO.

Jongin loved to dance more than anything, but he knew he sometimes exaggerated a bit on that love - and he had the proof of that on the exhaustion he found on his sore muscles. He had been dancing for six hours straight, only making some breaks to go to the toilet or to drink some water, simply because of his sick mania of reaching the perfection, which seemed an extreme at eyes of everyone close to the tanned guy.

What he wanted the most in that moment was just get inside of his place, take a long and relaxing bath, eat some food and then go directly to bed. Peaceful rest was everything his whole being craved at that hour of the night.

However, his plans became almost impossible in the same exact second he opened the door of his dorm, letting his ears capture the loudly sound provided from the interior.

In the living room, standing in front of the large television, a few EXO members could be spotted.

Kyungsoo and Minseok were comfortably sitting down on the couch while Sehun, Baekhyun, and Jongdae – who were the ones making all of that noise – were only some inches away from the screen, placed down onto the floor, with their rears on top of some cushions to not cause any sort of pain to their bottoms.

At the beginning, Jongin didn’t understand the reason behind all of that agitation. Perhaps they were watching a football game? Usually, his group members only reacted that manner when some of their favorite teams were playing.

Yet, the sound coming from the television was not from a football game. And when the tanned bloke realized what was going on, his dark chocolate eyes got wider across his visage, at the same time he sensed his heart missing a beat whilst the air in his lungs vanished away in a mere second, leaving him paralyzed to the spot on the floor.

On that TV, it could be found the new music video of his sunbaes, Girls’ Generation.

And he only could think about her.

“Oh, Jongin-ah! I didn’t notice your arrival. Welcome home.” Kyungsoo was the first one noticing the dancer’s presence - probably because he was the only one not screeching like a crazy fanboy over what was happening on that screen.

“Jongin-ah, come sit here next to us.” Jongdae encouraged the other by patting the place on the floor next to him, in the second he turned around to look at Kai.

“Yeah, Kkamjjong, come join us watching noonas. They look really, but really good in these outfits.” The maknae of the group spoke out all excited and with a somewhat dirty-minded malicious smile upon his traces.

“Yah!” Baekhyun shouted out, smacking Sehun’s nape after hearing what he had just said “Watch your mouth, kid! That's my girlfriend in there. And have some more respect for them. Besides of older, they are your sunbaes and ladies.”

“Hyung!" The younger one softly whined, as he rubbed his nape and looked at the main singer in pure perplexity "What was that for? I was just commenting how they look nice.” 

Everything of that was happening in the same space Jongin was, but his ears didn’t collect anything of what his friends were saying.

Every single inch of his body was only focused on the screen in front of his sight. His sunbaes were indeed really sensual in You Think video clip. However, his gaze only searched for one person. A beautiful woman, with short blonde hair and dancing movements worthy of being called Dancing Queen. Only her mattered in his eyes. And when she finally showed up, exploding his soul with her rapping skills, Kai felt his heart beating in an insane manner against his chest. 

When the video was over, the second younger of the group was flashing a silly smile onto his features, lost in his own world as he leaned against the wall behind him, to not lose the balance he needed to stand up over his feet.

“Well, well, well… After all, I’m not the only one dying from inside with this music video.” Sehun said mockingly when he turned behind and noticed his friend's state.

The rest of the member followed the Maknae’s gaze and stopped right in Jongin’s face. This one was still lost in his own world, which made him not pay the smallest of the attentions towards the group of males staring fixedly at him as he remained with that expression of a man in love all drawn across his facial traces.

“You better not be drooling over my girlfriend, Kim Jongin.” Baekhyun, the jealous boyfriend, threatened the main dancer.

Since Kai didn’t give a sign of life after hearing the comments about himself, Kyungsoo decided to harshly nudge him with his elbow on the younger’s stomach, making him finally wake up, startled and with a disapproving grunt slipping past his plump lips.

“Yah! Hyung!” Jongin complained towards the shorter one, looking down at him on the couch as he rubbed the place he had been hit with the palm of his long and large hand.

“They are talking to you, Jongin-ah.” Kyungsoo warned him, making a sign with his head towards the members in front of him, leaving the tanned one exchange his gaze’s direction.

“What?” He asked, finally noticing the looks his friends threw at his persona.

“Stop daydreaming about her and ask her to go out for once.” Chen said, snorting and faintly rolling his eyes.

“Ask her out!? W-who!?” Kai stuttered, starting to feel embarrassed with the route this conversation was getting into.

“Yoona sunbae, duh!” This time was Minseok’s turn to speak, with an eyebrow crooked as his eyes stared at the second youngest of EXO.

“Yoona sunbae!?” Jongin furrowed his brows at the oldest in the room, confused at his statement.

“Yeah. We already got you, kid. Don’t you think we didn’t already notice how agitated and excited you get when you see them?” Jongdae questioned him as he stood up from his seat on the floor and went to find another one on the couch next to his fellow short buddies.

“And obviously we never forgot what you said three years ago when we made our debut. You said you thought Yoona sunbae was the prettiest and the most interesting Soshi.” Minseok concluded, looking up at the taller guy.

Jongin didn’t pronounce a word. He just stood there looking at his friend with furrowed eyebrows.

They really thought he was acting like that because of Yoona? Alright, he indeed had said she was the prettiest and the most interested one among them. But that was all before he started working and getting to know Hyoyeon. The woman he truly loved.

But he was not going to confess that to them. Kai knew very well how his friends were, and he didn’t need more embarrassing moments in front of the older woman. Just being himself was good enough to leave him sheepish.

“Well, I’ll think about that.” He dryly replied, shrugging his shoulders as he turned his back on them, leading himself towards the bedroom he shared now with Sehun.

The dancer stepped inside, placed his sportive bag on a corner and then closed the door behind him before throwing his own body on top of his bed.

It was insane, but he still could feel his fast and heavy heartbeat in his chest when he thought about her.

Turning his back against the mattress, Jongin started staring at the white ceiling above his head, raising then a palm over the place he could feel his agitated organ. And in that moment, a huge and bright smile got flashed on his features.

What that woman could do to him was unreal. Kai felt like a kid again. His age was not that advanced compared to some of the members in his group, but even like that he felt like a real man when loving her. Wasn’t it funny? He was not a kid anymore, yet he was still not a mature man neither. However, he felt both ways always he had her in his mind.

The young male found himself so lost once again, that he didn’t even notice the presence of Kyungsoo inside the bedroom, which he only did it because he got no reaction from Kai when the shorter knocked on the door, ending up getting in and going to sit on the bed next to the younger’s one.

“You are thinking about her again, aren’t you?” The singer asked, looking down at his friend.

D.O – apart from SHINee’s Taemin – was the only one knowing the truth behind the person whom the dancer’s heart throbbed. They used to share the same room in the past, and in that time, Kai was really careless with his feeling till the point of speaking the blonde’s name during his peaceful sleep - thank God the Maknae had a heavy sleep, if not, he probably already knew about the tanned guy’s secret too.

Jongin, finally awakened his senses as he turned his attention to the side where his friend was, raising then his both arms to cross them under his head, resting himself above his upper limbs.

“Am I that obvious?” The one who had the Kkamjjong nickname asked, with a simple side smile.

“You are.” Kyungsoo agreed, nodding his head before he kept going “And don’t you think it’s time to do something about it?”

“Do what?” Jongin asked him confused, arching a brow as he looked at the singer.

“Jongin-ah, you can’t stay the rest of your life in love with someone without even trying to have her by your side.” D.O spoke really seriously whilst stared into his friend’s dark eyes “I understood the reason when you didn’t do anything for the first year when you found out she was dating that Jay man. But they broke up a long time ago and you kept without doing a single thing. Are you waiting for her to find a new lover?”

“Of course not!” Kai exclaimed with wide orbs, after hearing the elder’s words. “You know I don’t want her with anyone else but me. I suffered a lot when she was dating that guy. But what can I do?”

“Fight for her, maybe?”

“For what?” Jongin sadly sighed, standing up and starting to walk around the room as he messed with his dark locks on the back zone of his head “I’m just a kid next to her. Jay was ten years older than her. Ten, hyung, ten!” he exclaimed, still walking around with his gaze fixed on the floor “She would never feel the same for a boy that is five years younger than her. She is a grown up woman and I… I still didn’t reach it.” When the dancer finished his speech, his painful eyes found the worried ones of Kyungsoo.

The singer hated seeing his fellow like that. But, someway, he was right. Hyoyeon was known for liking older men, and EXO’s main dancer was younger than her, unfortunately. 

However… Everyone knew she always had a thing for good dancers and that she always looked up for Kai. So, at the same time, D.O felt hopeful about his friend’s love life.

“Honestly? I think you should really try. Seduce her with what you do the best.” Kyungsoo joked a bit about the situation as he released a brief laughter.

“Yeah, for sure. Like I haven’t tried it when we worked together along with Lay hyung.” The tanned guy said, rolling his orbs as he went to sit on the edge of the other bed next to where Kyung’s was.

“Well, at that time you weren’t alone.”

“And we’ll never be. Trust me. I'm not lucky when it comes to love.” Kai sighed once again, feeling defeated.

After all, what else could he do? Invite her to go out on a date with him was out of the question. They were too famous to hang out around like ordinary people and not having the media following them. Call her to a corner and confess his feelings to her was also impossible since they were always busy and surrounded with their members, which turned the situation even more embarrassing. There was no possible way. Only a miracle could help him.

The two idols were in silence when they heard a soft knock on the Maknaes’ bedroom door, and then the door was opened, only so they could see their leader on the other side of it.

“Oh, you are already arrived, hyung.” Pointed Kai out loud, looking at Joonmyeon as he blinked his eyelids a couple of times.

“How was the work meeting?” D.O questioned him right away.

“It went well. I’m just going to take a shower and then I’ll reunite everyone so I can explain what was talked. Finally, we are going to have a break.” Suho replied with a tired voice but with a soft smile.

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo exchanged content gazes, smiling brightly to the great news his leader was landing upon them. Only God knew how much EXO needed some rest.

However, the oldest one broke their little moment when his orbs meet the dancer’s ones.

“Don’t get so excited, Jongin-ah. Tomorrow, real early, you are going to have a reunion with the Ceo.”


	2. Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read the next chapter I suggest you watch this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmKG17DjeYA
> 
> You'll understand it, afterwards. 
> 
> Thank you very much.

“Sunbae, can we have a break?” Lay asked, breathing heavily of tiredness at the same time he halted his dancing movements.

Hyoyeon, listening to the Chinese guy calling her, she turned back to glance at him, and upon watching his state, she simply nodded in a fast pace while tried to the maximum to bring some fresh air to the inside of her lungs.

“Yeah, of course. We really need one, anyways.” She answered, smiling and chuckling softly whilst her fingers ran back through her hair, tugging behind some long golden locks that insisted on getting on her face.

Lay didn’t say anything after receiving the Dancing Queen’s approval. He simply bowed towards her in a thankful action before running away, leaving the dance studio where he found himself in the company of the blonde and his fellow member, Jongin.

“Woah. I never thought hyung could be such a soft spot.” The tanned male joked, giving a step forth so he could get on Hyoyeon’s side, as he also breathed heavily with both palms rested on his hip bones.

“Ah, don’t be so meanie, Jongin-ah.” The female laughed, giving a faint slap on his arm “We’ve been practicing for hours. It’s normal that he needs a break. So as we.”

Hyoyeon began walking through the big room, filled with mirrors everywhere until she arrived at the corner where they had landed their stuff for dancing. Squatting down, the blonde opened the zipper of her sportive bag, pulling out a towel to dry the sweaty zones of her body, and when she picked up her bottle of water to hydrate herself, she noticed it was empty, making her snort out of frustration.

Obviously, such gesture didn’t pass by unnoticed for Kai, who was now standing up next to her once again.

“What’s going on, noona?”

“My water is over. I’ve to go down there to the bar and buy another one.” She explained, lifting her body and passing the towel over her neck and chest area.

“Oh, you don’t need to.” Kai stated, being him the one now squatting down to search for his bag and after opening it, he pulled out the bottle he was using, still with some water inside and handed it towards the older girl “Here you go, noona.”

Hyoyeon swallowed with difficulty the lump on her throat, feeling her body paralyzing as her eyes captured his action. It was a sweet gesture but… At the same time, very intimate. Was she really going to collocate her lips where he once was? How did they use to call it in dramas? Indirect kiss?

Jongin, noticing how the woman’s body tensed up after his proposal, he bit down onto his bottom lip, regretting a bit what he offered her.

“I'm sorry, noona. You probably must find this kind of things a bit nasty.” Kai apologized as he started lowering the arm he once reached out for the blonde.

“No, no, no!” She denied such thoughts he was having at the moment, and in a quick motion, she stole the bottle in his hand and opened it “I was just… Taken by surprise. That's all.”

She then shifted her gaze away from the male’s, feeling her face heating up much more than it should. She only thanked God being already with a soft reddish tone on her cheeks due to the intense practice, if not, he would figure by now how much he rocked her body and her own inner emotions.

Hyoyeon shut down her eyelids, taking the bottle from her cherry lips and drinking it with long gulps of water with nonstop. Not because she was that thirsty, but simply because the bottleneck had the flavor of the younger’s mouth. And how his taste was good… For the first, she had finally felt a small sensation of how she could delight with his nozzle savor which was a mix between mint and his own personal flavor. God, how would it be intense feeling all of that while kissing him?

“You were really thirsty, hun noona?” The EXO’s member questioned her in a playful tone at the same instant he stood up, getting on her side again.

His words were everything Hyo needed to snap out of her daydreams.

“I'm sorry.” She apologized, giving him back his bottle.

“It’s alright.” He answered, offering her one of his adorable eye smiles before picking what she was handing him and took it to his own lips, swallowing then some water.

Hyoyeon felt herself getting hypnotized by him once more. How could someone so young be so handsome, so talented and so sensual as Jongin was? The blonde felt bad for all those obscene thoughts about him. But, as long as she tried, she just couldn’t control herself. And she felt dirty. Mostly, for being in a serious relationship for over a year, and still desiring the boy in front of her.

“Noona?” Kai tried to call for her attention, making the female dancer awake from her own world.

“What?” she blinked her both eyes in a fast pace, trying to focus on what he was saying.

“I asked you if you didn’t want to dance a bit more while hyung doesn’t arrive.”

“Hm, sure.” Hyoyeon nodded once, smiling embarrassedly as she rubbed one of her arms.

Jongin didn’t say a word. He just flashed one of his distinct smiles and then walked towards the music stereo, turning it on.

However, instead of putting the CD with the songs they had been practicing for the big special performance, a very familiar music to Hyoyeon started sounding through the whole room, making her hazel hues widen as she stared at the guy.

“'Anonymous?'” she asked surprised, blinking her orbs.

“Yeah.” He answered, walking towards the middle of the dance studio, where Hyo could be found now “I trained the same choreography you did when I was a mere trainee. But I never had the chance to do it with a partner.

And then the blonde had to pull on all of her strengths to control herself when the tanned male got close to her with a different gleam in his eyes that he was used to flashing while they practiced together. He was no longer an adorable kid, but an extremely sexy man, with a penetrating gaze and a teasing smirk that he only showed towards his fans for some fan service.

But she was not going to fall for that one. She was more professional than that.

So when it reached the right point, Hyoyeon began to move along to beat of the music, making the same exact steps she once did when trained with that same song for her pre-debut video. The only difference now was the way she moved, since she had improved her dancing skills. Not only about the movement part, but also on her aura and on her facial expression, that was now more developed for a sensual side. Maybe maturity wasn’t a bad thing after all.

However, the soshi didn’t expect that Jongin could follow her so well and probably even better than Jaewon on that time. His body moved in sync with hers, overflowing with the same sensual vibe as she did, turning everything a bit more passionate than what she witnessed in the past.

Both were so involved into the beat, that they didn’t even notice about the dangerous proximity of their bodies, which were sweating now almost at the end of the choreography. But it was at that moment they realized how close they were, when the final moment reached, with both of them waving their bodies so glued to each other that Hyoyeon’s back area ground against Kai’s frontal side. Yet, call it professionalism or even desire, but they didn’t allow that simple issue ruin their moment, they would only stop when the music paused. And when it was near it, she turned around to face him, continuing with the dance steps, as the body rolls next to each other never ended till the moment the big final appeared, making them stop with one of her arms around the boy’s torso and one of his palms rested at the bottom area of the woman’s back.

Hyoyeon and Kai breathed heavily in contact with each other, as their chests ran up and down whilst they kept themselves in the same position, without moving not even an inch, fearing what they were feeling.

But that moment was disturbed when they heard the sound of the dance room’s door being opened, showing a young Chinese male looking at both of them confused, after coming back from his break.

 

 

 

 

“Unnie? Unnie? Unnie!?” Seohyun called Hyoyeon while this one shook the elder’s body, trying to wake her up from her memories.

“Hey!” The blonde finally snapped out, throwing at the air a bit of rice that was on her spoon, which ended up by landing over the face of SNSD’s leader, that was normally eating her breakfast too.

“Yah! Kim Hyoyeon!” Taeyeon shouted out to the dancer, stopping what she was doing while the rest of the girls, that was also on the table, laughed at the situation.

“What are we going to do with our Kim Choding?” Yuri playfully asked, laughing at what was going on at the same time she handed a napkin to the leader, so she could clean herself.

“I'm sorry, Taeyeon-ah!” Hyo apologized with both hands glued to each other in front of her face “I was distracted.”

“Oh really? Don’t tell me! No one else has noticed it.” This time it was Sunny who spoke with irony, laughing as well.

“Yah, Lee Soonkyu!” The main dancer threw a deadly glare at the shortest of the group, what made the bunny sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

“Now seriously, without joking.” Tiffany started whilst tried to calm down the agitation around the table “What’s going on with you today, Hyo? You have been acting weird all morning.”

“Yeah, you even burned some parts of our breakfast.” Sooyoung whined with a pout, showing a piece of meat between her chopsticks that was scorched.

“What’s wrong, unnie?” Yoona, who was on the other side of Specialist HY, finally asked, turning to look at her.

At the beginning, Hyoyeon didn’t know what to say. She just stood there, nibbling on her bottom lip as she stared down at the food in front of her. Everyone knew she didn’t like to talk about her problems. But damn… that was too much.

“You’ve been thinking about Kim Jongin again, haven’t you unnie?” Seohyun spoke, making the dancer slightly shiver at his name.

“So that’s it.” Yuri said, looking at her friend with a worried expression.

For some moments, all the women in that space stood in silence. Every single of them knew about the secret passion Hyoyeon felt towards the EXO-K’s main dancer. But the singers also knew how everything of that was complicated due to their age difference and mostly because of his fame.

Kai was known by the artists of S.M. Entertainment for being a sweet boy outside, but with a super perverse mind – which somehow was normal at his age. And in his young eagerness, only typical Korean beauties interested such as Apink’s Naeun, or Krystal from their own company or even their Yoona. And as much as Hyoyeon had turned herself into a super gorgeous woman with the aging, she still hadn’t the kind of beauty she needed to please Jongin.

However, the thoughts running through Hyoyeon’s mind went way besides that. She knew about his fame and etc, but what scared she the most was the possibility of getting seriously hurt like had happened with her last partner. Wanting or not, Kai was still too young. He just wanted to enjoy his life and live to the maximum as he could, and Hyoyeon wanted something more serious than just an affair or a short term relationship. She needed security and even if her heart pounded only for him, she knew he couldn’t give that to her.

Moreover, Hyoyeon was also afraid that, if somehow they started having something together, that the media would find out. She saw what happened with her leader when her relationship with Baekhyun came out and how much they both suffered just because he was a member of EXO and she was a member of SNSD.

“C’mon, girls.” The main dancer, noticing how heavy the atmosphere was among them, decided to break the ice, flashing on a large V smile “I don’t want you to see like that. I was not thinking about him. I’m already over him, girls.” She lied, laughing as she stood up from her seat “I always told you it would never work out, so I moved on.”

“Really?” Soonkyu questioned, looking at her friend as the rest of the girls did with a worried glance.

“Hm, hm. Now, stop looking at me like that. You get so ugly that you are scaring me!” Hyoyeon mocked around as she so used to, as she went to grab her bag and her snapback before making her way towards the door of their dorm “I’m going. When I come back from the meeting with the Ceo, I don’t want to see you like that, okay?”

“Be careful with yourself, Hyoyeonnie.” Tiffany asked her as she saw her friend on the door.

“It’s just a work meeting, Tippany. What can go wrong?”


End file.
